My Sora Problem
by moonlilly
Summary: Tifa has gotten over Cloud and goes out with Sora instead! Pairings: TifaxSora,CloudxAerith,YuffiexVincent,LeonxOC Now Complete!
1. I asked him out finally

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

Very weird Couple. Contains spoilers.

Note: I changed some of the ages. To make it fit.

* * *

I could only stare in amazement at this young boy in front of me. Sora was his name, the hero of light. He had just held off Sephiroth with the help of his two friends, Donald and Goofy. It was impossible, my mind shouted, how could this mere boy defeat someone that even I couldn't? How could this mere boy defeat someone that even Cloud had difficulty defeating? But he did, and so did Cloud. We thought Sephiroth was dead but… I guess we were wrong. He came back, taunting as usual, setting Cloud off the edge. The first time they fought Sephiroth ran away. I could only think what had happened to The Great Sephiroth, how did he become such a coward? And all this time, I was afraid of him. 

See, I heard of Sora before he came back to Hollow Bastion. Leon, Aerith and Yuffie had told me about this boy, the one who actually defeated Leon and Yuffie together. They told me about how loyal he was to his friends, how he sacrificed himself for the one person he loved. Oh, How I wish I could be saved by my loved one. Well… in a way Cloud saved me but only in a way. Cloud said that even Sora beat him! Both Leon and Cloud together. I was shocked. Someone stronger than Cloud? Wow.

Well, I suppose in a way I was somewhat attracted to Sora. They were the same in so many ways. Sora had spiky hair, blue eyes, he was strong, and courageous. Of course there was many differences as well. Cloud was cold half of the time, he was older and muscular. Sora was cheery and 15 years old. Too young for me. Sometimes I thought that Cloud and Sora were brothers or that Cloud had a child behind my back.

But could I betray Cloud? Could I go for it? Besides, I'm not that old. I'm 17. Also I heard that Sora's birthday is coming up… so he would be 16. But… I also heard that Sora has someone already. A girl named Kairi. He said he loved her but… Leon said that he looked like he was having second thoughts.

I really wouldn't betray Cloud… he was with Aerith now. But she also had feelings for him still and thought he did too. I guess I was wrong. Well I could use Sora to get over Cloud. The word _use_ didn't sound right. I would be using Sora and he could get hurt. Ugh! I feel so frustrated.

I had previously told Aerith about my Sora problem. She started to giggle uncontrollably. "Well Teef… I think you should go for it!" She said to me that one day. I shrugged as an answer and continued on thinking.

That reminds me, Sora started calling me Teef after a while. Maybe he really does like me? Yeah… I am. Today I am going to ask Sora out! Oh, man… what a time to have butterflies in my stomach. I walked over to Aerith, who was watching Cloud recover from the second Sephiroth versus Cloud battle. "Hey… I think I might do it…" I whispered in her ear. Why I was whispering? Well Sora was only a few feet away.

Aerith giggled again. "Yeah, I'm right behind you." Her voice sounded confident and full of support.

I took out a keychain I meant to give to him and proceeded to him. He glanced my way and let a goofy smile control his lips. "Hey! Teef!"

I licked my lips and started to wish that I never thought about doing this. I really don't know what happened next, I think I lost control of my body or I went insane for a moment. I bent my head so my mouth was right next to his ear. He seemed shocked but allowed me to continue. I grabbed his hand and placed the keychain in it. "Hey Sora, how bout a date some time?" I asked, hope filled my voice and my entire being.

I felt him smile and he leaned towards my ear. "Sure, why not? Did you finally get my hints?"

Blush filled my cheeks instantly. "Um… you were…" I was at a complete loss of words. But I gained control once again. I lifted my head and kissed his cheek softly, sending a feeling of excitement up my spine.

I walked away seductively (like I said earlier I lost my mind) while he stared after me. He called after me one last time. "Teef, Friday at eight?"

Before I walked up the stairs and around the corner I smiled. "Sounds fine! Don't be late!" I turned the corner and burst into a fit of giggles.

I asked him out… finally.

* * *

Inspired by Wolf Fangs Story: "Her Knight in Big Yellow Shoes." Might write a sequel. Review please! 


	2. Getting Ready and Yuffie spreads gossip!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

Summary: Tifa gets ready for the date and Yuffie is spreading some gossip around.

* * *

I smirked, stairing at myself in the mirror. Today was the day. The day you ask? Today, Friday in an hour, Sora would come to my room in the castle and take me out to dinner! Yes! I am so nervous that I am shaking. I glanced at the grandfather clock on the wall. It read, 7:00pm. I stomped my foot and clenched my fist, refraining from hitting the wall. Where was Aerith? She said she was supposed to be here at 6:30, but no, she isn't! The most important time in my life and she isn't here! She was always here for the small things, plays, movies, and anything else but now… Damn it! Gets on my nerves! She's most likely making out with Cloud or maybe… I shake my head to get out of those thoughts. Ew… Cloud and Aerith having sex… that is going to take a _lot_ to get that image out of my head.

Okay… maybe if I replace Cloud with Sora and Aerith me it isn't that bad… Wait! Why the hell am I getting that idea? I mean we haven't even been on a date yet… but that will change later…

I came out of my err… fantasy by a knock on the door. I answered it while saying, "Finally, Aerith, about time-." I was cut off by who was really at the door. It was my best friend…

"Hiya! Teef! Need help?" It was Yuffie. She jumped in while smirking. "I heard that you were going on a date with my favorite brunnete!" She covered her mouth with her hands while giggling.

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile. "Well, yeah I am. And I was waiting for Aerith to help me. Do you know where she is?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Yuffie finally fell on the floor still giggling but even harder. A huge blush covered her cheeks giving me hints. She got up, wiping her eyes, which were full of tears. "I… I um… caught her and Cloud doing something very naughty…" She giggled again. "And like the great ninja I am, I snuck out before they caught me. But either way I don't think they would've heard."

I giggled along with her. With patience, I got over Cloud and started to support Aerith in any way I could. "Really…? I guess I can forgive her then." Yuffie and I had a giggling fit for ten minutes or so when I finally got down to business.

"Okay, Yuffie, I need help in finding something to wear." I said while opening my closet door. She looked at my clothes and crossed her arms, putting on her thinking face.

"Well… hm… Oh! Teef! This is just perfect!" She said, pulling something out. Once Tifa saw it she agreed immediately.

The dress was all red and was short, above the knees, spaghetti straps supported the sexy style of the dress, and there was a hole in the side, to show off her side. "This goes perfect with your eyes!" She put the dress down on my bed and ran over to my jewelry box. She pulled out a red diamond necklace and medium sized hoop earrings.

"Wow… Yuf... I didn't know you were a fashion person… just a thief." I stared in amazement at the perky ninja.

Yuffie placed her hands on her hips and stood defiantly at me. "Teef, seriously, how do you think I keep up my beautiful appearance? How do you think I keep boys drooling at me?" She asked.

Again I rolled my eyes. "Yuf… thanks…"

She grinned at me. "Oh! I have this new perfume I bought…" She pulled it our of her bag. "See, its has Lavender and Jasmine in it!"

"Really, Yuffie, thanks." I said. I watched her grin become even wider.

"Teef, don't mention it. Just remember that you owe me, big time!" She gave me a huge grin and left my bedroom.

Wow. That was quicker than I thought. I don't even think Aerith could've solved my outfit problem that quickly.

Meanwhile, Sora was in front of a mirror, trying to keep his hair spiky. One spike wouldn't stay like that. He slammed his fist into a wall. "… Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Leon asked, walking into the room and leaning against the wall.

Sora sighed in frustration and looked over at Leon. "I can't get my hair to spike! And Cloud was supposed to help me."

Leon let out a laugh. He knew where Cloud was since Yuffie was parading around telling everyone. Sora stared at him, confusion apparent on his face. "What are you laughing about?"

Leon turned towards Sora. "Cloud is with Aerith…" He trailed off, trying his best not to laugh.

"Doing what?" Sora asked curiously. He set the tube of hair gel down and stared at the older man.

"Do you _really _want to know?" Leon asked. Sora finally figured it out and shook his head.

"Gross, Squall. How do you know?" Sora smirked, already half knowing the answer.

"How wouldn't I know? Yuffie is telling everyone. And it's Leon." Sora was correct on his guess. Yuffie was obviously the one who was telling everyone, the girl couldn't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it. (And most of the time, it did)

"I guess I don't mind… as long as Cloud is having fun." Sora said and started to work on his hair again.

"Oh, I'm sure he is having the time of his life." Leon said mostly to himself, quietly chuckling.

It's almost time! Yes! I squealed in delight, as the clock was only thirty seconds away from eight. I looked myself over. My jewelry shone brightly and that perfume Yuffie gave me… actually smelt good. She played a prank on me once… It had something to do with perfume and a combination of spoiled milk and rotten eggs. Use your imangination.

The grandfather clock struck eight and at the same time I heard a knock on the door. I ran to the door, straightened my dress to remove it of any wrinkles or lint, and opened the door.

There stood Sora. In his usual outfit, the black one, and smiled with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. I smiled sweetly back at him. "Hey Teef." He held the roses out to me, blushing.

I graciously accepted them and smelled the sweet aroma. Even though I think roses are a little sappy on a first date it was so sweet of him. I set them down on my dresser and stepped outside, closing the door behind me. He scratched the back of his head in uneasiness. "Um… I'm sorry, I couldn't find anything else to wear…" He looked down at his outfit.

Hm… I think he means his only outfit, but its okay, he still looks hot. "It's okay. You have to save all of us from the darkness, I don't think you have time for fashion."

He grinned and held out his arm. I took it and we proceeded down the hall. About half way through we heard panting coming towards us. Well I wouldn't have guessed it, it was Aerith and Cloud. I smirked as they stopped and looked at us with wide eyes. Aerith was the first to speak. "Oh, I'm so sorry Tifa! I completely forgot about your date! I was caught up in something…" She trailed off, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Next, Cloud. "Sora… sorry… I promised to help you too. I was caught up in something too…" He also wore a small blush.

Sora smirked and eyed the swordsman and the flower girl. "Oh, I _know_ what you both were caught up in. I think everyone in Hallow Bastion does."

They both looked at him, shocked. I decided to join in. "Yeah… and we are sure it was very important and we both don't mind." I looked at Sora for support in which he nodded quickly.

"W-What?" Aerith asked. Her face was getting even darker every minute and Cloud looked like he was about to faint.

Cloud gulped and managed out a question. "How… How do you know?" I started to giggle a bit. They wouldn't like the answer. In fact… I think I should call Yuffie now and warn her to run… and run very, very fast.

Well speak of the devil! Yuffie was walking towards us with a goofy grin on her face. She stopped in the middle of us and looked at Cloud and Aerith. She giggled. Cloud and Aerith looked at both of us as we stared away.

"Oh, Hell! Yuffie you are dead!" Surprisingly Aerith was the one who said this. Cloud nodded in agreement and clenched his fist.

"Uh-oh." Yuffie ran away with Aerith and Cloud hot on her tracks. "Teef, Sora! Have fun!" She yelled before disappearing.

Aerith stopped and turned back at us. "Oh, yeah! Have fun!" She yelled and ran off after Yuffie. Cloud did the same.

Sora chuckled and waved after them "Thanks! Yuffie, hope you live through tonight!" He yelled.

"Thanks!" We heard a slight comment after that as the yells dissipated into the silent whispers of the night.

"I hope she does… she actually helped me choose out this dress." I commented. He grinned at me.

"Well later I am going to have to help her… you look great!" He said, throwing his arms out.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"We lost her!" Cloud yelled, slamming the wall next to him. Aerith sighed in agreement, shaking her head in disappointment.

Crash. Bang. Scuffle. "Damn it!"

"There she is!" Aerith yelled, pointing at the ninja. She ran after her. Cloud shook his head and followed after his lover.

"Yuffie, get back here!"

"No can do, Sorry!"

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

I loved writing this. I like the idea of a TifaxSora pairing. please review! Pretty please? 


	3. The date and Vincent is back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kh.

Alright another chapter!

* * *

Sora and I went first to a café with the most wonderful mood lighting. It was so romantic that I didn't notice Sora stairing at me. But when I did he quickly glanced away and blushed a deep crimson. I held back a giggle and went back to looking out the window. It was very awkward, really. We haven't even talked for a good five minutes… well I guess I should start…

"Hey, Sora?" I asked, I had a question in mind but I was a bit afraid to ask it.

He looked towards me, "Yeah, Teef?" He replied, curiosity apparent in his voice.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but or if I am being rude, but… I thought you liked a girl named Kairi… why the sudden change?" His eyes rolled away into a daze. Damn it Tifa! Why'd did you have to go and ask that? I lost him now! Damn, damn, damn! I even bet Yuffie is having better luck!

Sora, though, smiled at me and replied, "Hm… I guess I lost interest in her… she was just a crush, really." His smiled widened. I smiled softly back at him and took a sip of my drink.

"What about Cloud? Hm?" He asked in return. Damn… should of expected that. Well… I do deserve it…

"I got over him… it was obvious that he didn't like me like that. Besides, he proved that today." We both laughed after the comment and then the awkward silence. He smiled at me and asked what I was going to get.

We both decided on a small salad then for the main course I got the tequila lime chicken, he got baby back ribs. While we ate we joked, laughed, and talked. He told me about some of his adventures in other worlds. One that caught my interest was the one about the god, Hades and the hero Hercules and how the coliseum held tournaments sometimes. Hm… maybe I should try one? I mean, try to fight. I know I am good. Hell, I held my own against Sephiroth! I should try… and maybe even tonight!

Once we were finished we left the restaurant and decided to try. "Sora?" I asked sweetly, putting my hands behind me back and bending down.

"Yeah?" He returned glancing at me while stairing at the night sky.

"How bout… we try a tournament? You and me?" I asked smiling at him.

"W-what? Tonight?" he asked, a bit flustered. I wonder what else he had planned?

"Aw… come one Sora! You made it sound soooooooooooooo fun!" I pleaded with him, putting on my puppy dogface in the process. No one ever survived this face. And I mean, no one.

He stared at me for a moment a smirked. "Fine… but you owe me another date… I had plans."

I smirked right back at him. You got a deal! And besides… I would love to go on another date any time! Just call me." He blushed a thousand shades of red (no I mean it. A thousand shades of red.)

We jumped on his impressive gummi ship and drove off. (No seriously, it was impressive.) We talked about many things... like how Yuffie was fairing...

Meanwhile... (Slight recap from last chapter) (And VincentxYuffie fluffiness!)

Yuffie silently crept among the dark corridor, making sure not to make a whisper or even the slightest noise. Aerith and Cloud had been chasing her _forever..._ Yuffie peeked around each corner or even stopped when she heard people heading towards her, conversing. That's when she heard them...

"We lost her!" Cloud sounded very, very pissed. Oh, boy, when he caught Yuffie, she was dead. Yuffie giggled at her current situation. They would never be able to catch the great Yuffie! Next, she did the most stupid thing...

Crash. Bang. Scuffle. "Damn it!" She yelled. She quickly covered her mouth, scolding herself in her mind.

"There she is!" Aerith yelled, pointing at the ninja. Yuffie ran, and very fast.

"Yuffie, get back here!"

"No can do, Sorry!" Yuffie ran down the hallway with Aerith on her tracks and Cloud close behind her. Yuffie, after running for a while, threw a smoke bomb and made her great escape.

She ran into her room, slamming the door shut. She turned around only to find, Mr. Scary in her room. No, she was not refering to Squall or Leon, whatever... It was actually Vincent Valentine, a very old friend. She squealed in delight at the man. "Vinnie! It's great to see you!" She tried to give him a big hug only to result in him moving out of the way and she falling face first on the floor.

"Nice to see you still _love _spreading gossip." He replied, a slight (very slight) smile forming on the corner of his lips.

Yuffie sat up, giving him a toothy smile. "Looks like you still love to be cold." She spat back and got up, brushing herself off. Vincent smirked in return and leaned up against one of the walls.

"So... where is Tifa?" He asked. Vincent had been spending his time in many other worlds, he said he was trying to find himself...

Yuffie plopped down on her bed, grinning like an idiot. "She's on a date... haven't heard that? That is the latest gossip."

Vincent smiled himself and it was actually noticable! "I'm glad that she has moved on."

Yuffie looked at him, hopefully. "Have... you moved on?" She asked in a whisper. She, long ago, confessed her love for him but he turned her down. She still remembered the day and she still loved him with all of herheart.

Vincent smiled softly at her and his eyes softened to. "Yuffie... I think I can never stop loving Lucrecia." He paused, seeing her head go down, and walked forward. "But... that doesn't mean I can't love you." He lifted her chin and kissed her fully on the lips. Yuffie's eyes widened and then closed, accepting the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. Yuffie pulled Vincent down on the bed as they continued to kiss into the night...

Back to Tifa and Sora...

Sora and I entered the coliseum. I stared in amazement at the huge statues in front of me, the two gladiators with swords crossing each other. Sora walked forward toward the double doors, signaling for me to follow. As we entered I saw the a strange, well not the strangest creature. It was writting something on a stone board about tournament rules.

"Hey, Phil!" Sora yelled, running forward. Phil turned and jumped down.

"Well, if it isn't the junior hero." He said it mockingly, making Sora smile. Phil eyed me for a moment... "So... who is this lovely young lady?" He asked, taking my hand and making a attempt to kiss it.

I quickly snatched it back. "I'm Tifa! Sora's _date._" I intended to make date a very keyword to my sentence. A strange creature hitting on me... go figure...

"Oh... Anyway why are you here?" He asked, putting his stubby hands on his hips.

"We are here to sign up for a tournament." Sor said in a matter of fact tone. I giggled at his cuteness and watched, waiting for an answer.

"You don't take a girl to a tournament to fight on a date!" I think if he was tall enough he would've smacked Sora on the head.

"H-Hey! She insisted on it!" Sora replied.

Phil glanced at me in an awkward fashion. "You want to do this?" I nodded. "Fine... sign up sheet is over there."

We walked over to it and Sora started to scribble our names on it. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Lockheart." A voice said in a suprised tone. I turned around and glanced. Holy Shit!

Meanwhile...

"I think she is in her room." Aerith stated. Both were in front of her room and they kept hearing a strange thumping noise. Aerith opened the door slowly and almost giggled at what she saw. Cloud's eyes widened and he clasped his hand over her mouth and pulled her back.

"OMG!" Aerith would'veyelled if it wasn't for tCloud's hand. "I knew they would get together!"

* * *

End of chapter. Review. If i don't get more reviews i might delete this story... oh well... i thought it was a good idea... 


	4. Squall meets Megumi

Disclaimer: I do not own KH

This has some Rinoa bashing… (I don't hate her its just goes with the story… She's my favorite character also… I felt guilty doin this chapter) SquallxOc

And i wanna thank people for reviewing. I'm just going to finish this story, and see if i get anymore reviews.

**My Sora Problem: Chapter 4**

**Summary: Leon, meets someone new, and Tifa and Sora sign up for a tournament, and more video game characters make and appearance. SoraxTifa,LeonxOC, CloudxAerith, and YuffiexVincent (Excuse me if I call Leon Squall and vice versa, i decided to play Final Fantasy 8 again, I'm getting confused)**

* * *

Leon sighed and pushed back his hair out of his eyes. He was the only one in Hallow Bastion who did not have a date or even a girlfriend for the matter. Aerith and Cloud, deciding to get back at Yuffie, decided to tell everyone what Vincent and her were doing. Leon had enough of it… he was getting frustrated, irritated, and jealous… He wished Rinoa was still here, with him, that is. Two years ago, Rinoa cheated on him. Who would've guessed it… a sweet girl like her cheating on her boyfriend? She cheated twice! The man who she was screwing at the time? His former best friend, Zell. When he found out, he burst out in swears and had a one last fight with Rinoa.

Flashback… (I usually hate these but…)

"How… How could you?" Leon yelled, pounding his fist on the table. Rinoa looked shocked at Leon's anger, she had never seen him this angry but after what she did…

"… It was an accident…" She replied, choking back tears. True… it was an accident… but she did it anyways…

Leon turned around, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth as if in pain. "Accident? Yeah right, Rinoa. You are just a bitch who…" He couldn't finish his sentence it seemed weird and wrong.

Rinoa looked taken back. She then looked down, ashamed. "But- I… I was drunk… and…" She trailed off, trying to recall the drunken event.

Leon turned around, his face all blotchy and his eyes were becoming red. "Bullshit, Rinoa. You weren't drunk, we both know it. I don't know why you did it, but I don't care. I can't be with someone I can't trust."

Rinoa's eyes burst out into tears, fearing the inevitable. "Do you mean… what I think you mean?"

Leon mutely nodded and hid his face. "Rinoa… were through. Quistis was right… you were cheating on me…" Leon looked up as anger entered his body again. "Because of you, I lost more than my love for you! I lost my best friend… the only person who understood me!"

Rinoa sobbed. "Leon… please… give us another chance!" She grabbed on to his jacket, digging her head into his chest. "Please… please?" She asked.

Leon looked down at the girl, his cold eyes becoming softer, and his heart warmer. Right now he wanted to throw his arms around her, but it was impossible. There were no second chances for this girl. He tugged her off and turned around, putting on his cold mask. "Rinoa… Fuck off." He never thought he would say those words in his life.

He heard a door open, slam, and the hysterical sobbing of Rinoa. He sighed, leaning down on a bookcase and slowly letting himself fall. His own tear finally began to fall down his cheek.

Back to present time…

Leon closed his eyes, desperately wanting the memory to disappear. But it only resulted in it coming back more harsher.

"Um… Are you alright?" A sweet voice asked him.

Leon opened his eyes, startled by the new presence. "Hm? Yeah, I'm alright." He looked at the girl and took in her appearance. She had black hair, gray eyes, which shone with curiosity and kindness, and she was somewhat short. "Who are you? I've never seen you before." He asked.

The girl straightned up and replied in a cheery tone. "My name's Megumi. And I just arrived here with my grandfather."

Leon raised one of his eyebrows. "A new arrival? Aerith didn't tell me that." Yet again… did she have the time?

Megumi smiled. "Well… she welcomed me and told me something about a Yuffie Kisaragi…" She trailed off, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Leon chuckled. "Oh… you'll meet Yuffie soon. Meanwhile, I'll show you to your room."

Megumi bowed while replying with thanks. Soon they were walking down the hallway, Leon in the front, Megumi in the back trailing along. She would occasionally find herself in a daze, looking at Leon, but would look away and blush. They arrived at a blue door with stars decorating it nicely. "This would be your room." Leon said while opening the door.

Megumi looked around. The room was blue, all blue with some black and yellow mixed in. Outside of the window was a beautiful view of the rising falls with the sun glazing over the water. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, glancing at Leon seeing him smirk.

"Yeah…" He walked forward to look out the window. "I guess it really it is."

There was a pause. Just utter silence in between the two. It wasn't an awkward silence just peaceful and wanted. Leon glanced at the younger girl actually thinking she was pretty cute. He shook his head to gather his thoughts. "Hm… Megumi?" He asked his voice turning shy.

"Yeah?" She replied, tilting her head and smiling.

Leon felt a light blush light his face. "Want to get something to eat?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sure."

Meanwhile…. With Vincent and Yuffie

"Vinnie… I'm so glad you back." She panted silently, catching her breath while pulling Vincent closer. He used his human hand to pull her on his chest while using the metal hand to stroke her hair.

"Yuffie… I never thought I would say this… I guess I was to afraid but… I love you." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Yuffie put on a cheesy smile. "I hope. We just had sex." She giggled softly watching him grunt. "Aw… I love you too." She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

The two lovers fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Later… With Cloud and Aerith

Aerith was giggling insanely. "Today we hit two birds with one stone! Vincent and Yuffie got together, just as we planned, and we got our revenge!"

Cloud smirked. "I didn't think I would convince him that easily."

"Oh, you did a great job, Cloud." She said seductively, running a finger down his chest. "How about I reward you? I'm sure Yuffie won't interrupt."

Cloud picked her up bridal style and took her into their bedroom, not forgetting to lock the door this time around.

With Tifa and Sora…(Tifa's pov)

I turned around and gasped. Holy Shit! My mind yelled. I couldn't believe it, I haven't seen him or to be more exact, them, in a while. "Reno? Rude? Elena?" I asked still in disbelief.

Reno winked at me. "Yep, that's us. Honored that you remember."

Rude didn't speak, but only nodded at Sora and me. Elena though, ran up to me. "I think we should have a rematch! To redeem the Turks honor!"

Reno grunted. "Elena… stop, please. The Turks are over. We just like to hang out time to time."

Elena whispered a "sorry" and backed away. Reno began again. "But… for old time sake why don't we have a rematch? You and your boyfriend." He pointed at Sora.

We both blushed, hell I know I did but we agreed. Reno and Elena signed up and Rude decided to watch from the stands. "Hope you make it to the finals!" Reno yelled before leaving with Elena and Rude trailing behind.

Sora grinned and looked me over. "Tifa… are you going to wear _that?_" He asked stairing at my dress.

I looked down at my dress. "Oh, I forgot I was wearing this! Be right back!" I ran to the gummi ship to quickly change out of my dress.

Sora smiled after Tifa, watching her jump into the gummi ship. But a man blocked his view. Reno, to be more exact. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sora." He replied, feeling uneasy at the moment.

Reno looked surprised. "The famous keyblade master?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

Reno turned around and began to walk away. "Good. Rude wanted to know. I'll let him know Tifa is in good hands." Reno disappeared, leaving a confused Sora.

Leon and Megumi were now walking back to her room. Leon had a small smile on, which translated to the dinner went well and he was beginning to like, like her. He heard a small yell and turned around. Megumi had tripped and was heading toward him.

The next thing was that her lips were on his, kissing him. Leon's eyes went wide as she actually continued to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and shut his eyes.

* * *

Review please 


	5. Tifa vs Kairi

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

WARNING: There is Kairi bashing (literally). Another chapter, more guilt added to me… The last part of the story is based on a true story involving me and this very annoying person stuck in a closet. It's just twisted.

**Chapter 5: Tifa vs. Kairi**

* * *

Sora and me watched confidently from the sidelines as Elena and Reno took down anyone who got in the way. Finally, it was my turn to fight.

"Who am I fighting?" I asked Phil, stairing down at him.

He glanced at the clipboard and whispered something like an, "Uh-oh." And looked up at me. "Um… The person didn't give their name." He said. Of course he was lying but I couldn't care less. I can whip this person.

Sora, watching Tifa from the stands, smiled. He couldn't help but find her… fascinating. Maybe even more. "Sora!" A voice called from behind him. "Is that… is that really you?" Shit. Double Shit. He recognized that voice. It was…

"Kairi?" He turned around, cursing himself for even doing it.

She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I missed you so much." He nodded, unable to speak for Kairi was suffocating him.

"Uh… I missed you too." He finally said, after he gently fell out of her suffocating embrace.

"Are you competing too?" She asked, smiling in glee.

"Uh… yeah. With-."

Kairi interrupted him cutting him off. "Oh, me too! I'm fighting this girl named Tifa Lockheart."

'_Tifa…? Crap.'_ He thought. He couldn't help but flinch of what might happen.

"Hey! Sora!" Tifa yelled, running up to him. "Uh, whose this?"

Sora grimaced and gulped. But before he could answer… "I'm Kairi! Who are you?"

"Tifa…" She looked at Sora, seeing a flash of panic on his features. "I'm Sora's date." She finished, staking her claims just in case.

Kairi seemed to process this for a moment. He mouth dropped. "_Date?_ Sora, are you serious?"

"Uh-huh." Sora nodded. He gulped, seeing Kairi's happy, cheerful face go to a scowl. "Um… Tifa, you should go get ready… "He ran off, trying to tug Tifa away, who shrugged Sora off.

"Sora… I'm going to get to know Kairi better." She smiled… a very fake smile.

"Yeah, I would like to get to know my opponent for the next match." Kairi said, smiling as well.

"But-." Phil tugging him away cut him off.

"Kid, rule one in dating: Never, and I mean never, have two girls that like you run into each other." He paused, seeing Tifa's fist clench. "Rule number two: Never interfere cat fights." He paused again. "And rule number three: You better tell me how you get the women."

Regular pov from now one, unless said so.

"You better keep your hands off of him." Kairi hissed, placing her hands on her hips in a defiant way.

Tifa wasn't about to let another man pass through her life. "No way. Find someone else, he lost interest in you a long time ago." She countered.

Kairi scoffed. "Yeah, right." She paused. "I bet a hoe like you loves to be with any men… especially if they are the Hero of Light."

Tifa finally lost it. "That is it!" She lunged forward only to be stopped by Sora.

"Please, Teef, wait until the match begins." Sora pleaded.

"Sora, why wait when I can kill this bitch now?" Tifa replied in a harsh tone.

Kairi stalked off and onto the arena. "Alright, lets start this."

Meanwhile...

Leon quickly pulled away from the kiss. He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

Megumi blushed and turned her head. "It's alright. Just an accident…"

"Accident? I beg to differ." Yuffie had seen the whole thing, with Vincent right behind her.

"Y-Yuffie?" Leon stuttered, turning around to face her. "You… you saw that?"

"Yup!" She giggled. "I'm getting good gossip…"

Megumi smirked. "Really, Yuffie? I heard something very interesting about you and Vincent…"

Yuffie's grin vanished and Vincent's cheeks were now crimson. "You… You mean?"

Megumi nodded. "Aerith and Cloud told me."

"W-What!" Yuffie yelled.

Vincent frowned and placed a hand on his forehead in annoyance. "Yuffie, that's what you get for spreading gossip…"

Yuffie seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Oh, well! Me and Aerith can now skip the dirty things in our conversations." She paused, getting an idea. "Hm… but I still need one more thing…"

"What's that?" Leon asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, Leon I'm not tall enough to get the bandages for some wounds. There in the closet but I can't get them!"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Get Vincent to do it."

Yuffie pouted. "But Leon, he isn't tall enough either. And if he lifts me up his claw might hurt me."

Leon thought about the request for a minute. "Fine. Megumi would you-."

"Sure, Leon, I won't mind helping." She smiled as both proceeded to the closet.

Vincent leaned over to Yuffie's ear. "What are you planning?" He asked her.

"Oh, you'll see." She giggled watching the two, receiving a questioning look from Vincent. "It's for Squallie's own good."

Once Leon and Megumi were in the closet, Yuffie slammed the door shut and locked it. She heard pounding from the other side. "Yuffie, if you do not let us out I swear I will…" Megumi covering his mouth muffled his voice.

"Don't worry Squall! You'll thank me later!" She took Vincent's hand and ran off down the hallway.

They heard only one thing: "It's LEON!"

WArning: Ahem… Warning: Kairi bashing… I mean it literally. Kairi's weapons are guns (No not those guns you sick people that are reading this)

Tifa punched Kairi on the cheek, forcing the younger auburn haired girl back. Kairi countered by shooting at Tifa, who dodged each bullet, heading to kick Kairi. Kairi dodged, aiming for Tifa. Tifa knocked the gun out of her hand and the two were in a standoff.

Sora gulped, expecting the worse from both girls. He was surprised when Kairi jumped on Tifa and started slapping the other girl. He slapped his forehead. "Damn it…"

"Kid, you should be happy. You have two- very pretty girls if I might add- fighting over you." Phil said, gladly watching the fight.

"Whatever…" Sora replied dully and continued to watch the fight too.

He looked away for a measly second only to hear a yell from Phil, "Kid! It's over!"

Sora turned his head to see who had won. It was… (drum roll) Tifa! Kairi was knocked unconscious on the floor, groaning.

Sora ran to Tifa. "Awesome, Teef! You won!" He congratulated her with a sweet kiss on the cheek. She covered her cheek and blushed.

"Uh… Thanks." She glanced towards Kairi and then Phil, who was standing over her. "I she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, she just got knocked out." He cleared his throat. "I'll just leave her here… time to take a brake!"

"She slaps harder then Scarlet…" Tifa said to herself.

"Then who?" Sora asked, hearing what she said.

"No one." She quickly said. "Let's go find out who is your opponent."

Sora nodded in agreement and both ran to the chart. Sora scanned it and froze. "What? Who is it?" Tifa asked, pushing Sora out of the way.

"Reno?"

Meanwhile…

"I'm going to kill Yuffie when I get out of here." Leon said.

Megumi glanced at him, agitated. "Quit, that's the 20th time you have said that." She paused. "I think we should slowly torture her first."

Leon nodded in agreement.

* * *

Done with this chapter... I'm going to update after i get... hm... three reviews tops. More are welcomed! 


	6. Championship

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

I finally updated!

I REALLY Suck at fight scenes. Just so you know. I tried my best on this one.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sora sat on the stands, his head down in a slump, his heart racing. He had seen Reno fight and frankly…. He kicked ass. He got up, running a hand through his hair, putting on a fake smile on for Tifa. Tifa smiled back, assuring him Reno was easy. He sighed and glanced a Reno who was grinning at him. "Hey Sora!" He called, waving at him. "Time to start!"

Leon growled in frustration. They had now been stuck in this closet for 2 hours and 30 seconds. "I'm going to kill her."

"Not if I kill her first." Megumi said. "Ooh, a bucket." She squealed, happy.

"What?" Leon asked. "Have you gone insane?"

Megumi shook her head. "Nah, my butt was just starting to hurt from sitting on the floor." She sat down on the bucket and smiled at him.

Leon chuckled. "Well…" He secretly in his mind thanked Yuffie greatly. "Maybe she isn't _that_ bad."

Megumi grinned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Leon's cheeks went from a pale color to a very bright red. "Um…" Leon couldn't believe it. He was _stuttering_. "Nothing." Megumi raised an eyebrow in response, not believing him. "It's just that I'm getting to know you and…" he trailed off.

Megumi knew that was a lie. She knew that the two hours that they were in here was spent contemplating on many ways to kill Yuffie. She stood, "Leon…" She whispered. She took off his jacket and planted her lips upon his.

* * *

Sora threw his keyblade at Reno while avoiding the mines Reno had planted throughout the arena. Yes, _mines. _Sora thought he had seen enough of bombs and mines at Port Royal but now… This was just plain stupid. He stopped, seeing a mine and waited for his keyblade to return.

The keyblade cut across Reno's leg, leaving a deep cut. Reno lost his balance and was about to fall on a mine but caught himself. He pointed his short staff at Sora and sent a triangular prison around Sora.

Reno grinned watching Sora struggle within. Reno's face turned to shock when he saw the keyblade hurtling towards the prison and saw the prison shatter from the impact. Sora grabbed his keyblade and swung it at Reno. Reno swung his staff also; both were stuck in a deadlock.

"Your better than I thought." Reno commented.

Sora grinned. "Tifa said you were easy to beat… I think she was wrong…"

Reno snorted and pushed Sora away. Sora fell and tripped over something. He landed on his buttocks. He sighed, grateful it wasn't a mine. He got up and saw what he landed on…

Crap.

The mine exploded. Reno was sent flying to the stands and Sora, headfirst, to one of the columns surrounding the arena. Reno was unconscious but Sora, simply got up, unharmed. He rubbed his head and grunted in pain. Tifa ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Sora, are you alright?" She asked, hugging him even tighter.

"Yeah." Sora choked. He was being suffocated at this point and a huge blush was apparent on his face. "Could you let go, please?" His face went from a pinkish color to a pale blue.

"Oh!" She let go of Sora and watched him catch his breath. "Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." She smiled sheepishly as Sora began to inhale and exhale.

"It's, It's okay." He assured.

Tifa smiled. "Looks like you won." Sora tilted his head as a response. Tifa giggled at how cute he looked. "You knocked Reno out cold."

Sora turned around and saw Elena and Rude crowded around him. "Oops…" Sora shrugged. "He shouldn't of put the mines there."

"Way to go, kid!" Phil yelled, shooting across the arena with a the championship cup in hand. "That was a great match!" He handed the cup to Sora.

Sora held up the cup in pride. "We're the champs!" He yelled. Tifa stared at him, thinking that bump to the head did more damaged then she thought. Sora caught her stare and pulled her over. "Teef, you did a good job too!" He put his mouth right next to her ear. "You really did a number on Kairi."

It was Tifa's turn to blush. "Uh… Thanks."

Both, hand in hand, walked to the gummy ship.

* * *

"So… Let me get this straight…" Aerith crossed her arms, ready to get an understanding of the situation. "You locked Leon and Megumi in the closet down the hall?"

"Uh-huh." Yuffie replied nodding her head. Aerith sighed and shook her head. "Listen, it was for their own good." Yuffie explained.

"How?" Aerith asked.

"Ugh! Didn't you see it when you saw them together? The like each other! I was just helping out."

Aerith's disapproving stare turned into one of giddiness. "Are you serious?"

"Aerith!" Cloud exclaimed, surprised by her sudden change.

Aerith looked at Cloud with pleading eyes. "Come on, Cloud! It's so sweet!"

Cloud shook his head and sighed. He began to head down the hall, specifically more to the closet in which Yuffie trapped her victims. Yuffie pouted. "C'mon Cloud! Don't do this." She ran to him and tugged on his arm.

Aerith followed suit. "Yeah, Cloud. Why deny them happiness?"

Cloud didn't reply and opened the door. What was on the other side shocked all of them.

"CLOSE IT!" Aerith yelled.

"My eyes!" Yuffie cried.

Cloud turned away and muttered something. Yuffie closed her eyes tightly and Aerith dug her head into Cloud's arm. Suddenly the door slammed. All three turned around and found Vincent frowning.

Yuffie gripped Vincent's arm. "We never saw that, alright?"

Cloud and Aerith nodded and ran to their room, as did Yuffie and Vincent.

"What was that?" Megumi asked, stopping their "activities".

"Don't care." Leon grunted.

Both continued into the night.

* * *

Um... Sorry again for the lon update. I tooka long break and wrote different stories. I just wanted to get those ideas out before I lost them.

REVIEW!


	7. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

**Some Random Reviewer**: **I wasn't really sure if I should've put a Lime warning in there. It wasn't exactly graphic… And do you mean that, Electric Angel story?Or somethingelse?SoraxLarxene pairing? Yeah, that's written by me also (you may already know that). I love crack pairings.**

**Thanks for the reviews (if you reviewed at all). I added this chapter kind of fast...**

This chapter is dedicated to my little cousin who is currently fighting cancer in the hospital, but now… only has 6 month's to live…

Also, it may seem silly, but also dedicated to music. Without it I wouldn't of thought of the story. It keeps me writing…

At some point, it sounds like Sora is saying wedding vows… it's really sweet though.

* * *

Sora stood in front of Tifa's door, unsure to knock or not. Today would be the day he would leave and defeat Xemnas, the leader of the Organization and go back to Destiny Islands, like he always wanted. He wanted to go back, didn't he? He wanted to see Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka again, didn't he? 

Somehow, the idea of going back to his home didn't fancy him at all.

He had become way to attached to Hollow Bastion. To attached to people, his friends, and most importantly, Tifa. His heart ached just to think of leaving her. He didn't know how much he loved her until today. He loved her more than your average love. It was obvious now, if he had too, he would die for her…

Now, he was just be over dramatic.

He recalled Leon's words from about a year ago. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." That was true… he would never forget Tifa. And then Aerith's comment… "No matter where we are, are hearts will bring us together again." True also but he wanted to see Tifa. Not just feel her in his heart.

He took a breath and knocked on the door softly. He heard a crash and then the door opened. Tifa, now in her regular outfit, stood gazing at him. "Oh, Sora!" She moved to the side. "Come in."

Sora, once inside, turned to stare at her. His eyes were showing sadness and he looked on the verge of tears. Tifa took notice immediately and ushered him to sit down on her bed. "What's wrong?"

Sora swallowed a lump in his throat. "I have to leave."

Tifa understood he had to leave to go to other worlds, but why did he seem so upset now? "I don't get it…"

"Tifa, I'm leaving to defeat Xemnas…. And after that, I'll have to leave forever-to go back to my home." He explained, watching for any sign of emotion.

Now Tifa understood. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Her last chance at happiness just flew the coop. "Well… I guess this is good bye."

Sora nodded. "I'm sorry… I really wanted to go on another date with you." He said, hoping it would make her feel better.

Tifa sniffled and smiled. "So did I…" Her heart was pierced. She didn't know how much she loved Sora… until now. "How long until you have to leave?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know… Donald and Goofy are buying items at the Marketplace and then they have to get the gummy ship ready…"

"Oh." She replied. "Well… that shouldn't take to long, I suppose…"

Sora nodded in response, refusing to speak. Tifa watched as a crystal clear tear fell down his cheek. "Oh, Sora." She pulled him into a hug. "Is there anything you would like to tell me?" She asked. She hoped that he loved her as much as she loved him.

Sora thought her question over. He could tell her…. He wasn't coming back. He straightened himself out, pulling away from the hug. "Tifa, the first day I met you, I forgot all about Kairi. I immediately began to fall slowly for you. I was just to shy to ask you out because Yuffie told me all about your relationship with Cloud. But…. Now, that I'm leaving, I guess I should tell you what I feel." He gripped her hands as Tifa's heart began to pound with anticipation. "Tifa, I love you."

Tifa could've squealed if it wasn't for Sora in front of her. Since Sora gave a speech, she would too. "Sora, the first time I met you, I thought you were just a cute boy. My heart still ached for Cloud. But the more time I spent with you, the more I fell in love with you. I forgot all about Cloud and moved on." She put her face right in front of his. "Sora… I love you too." And with that, she pushed her lips on his.

* * *

Cid scratched his head, examining the now broken light bulb. He cursed and proceeded down the hallway to the closet to retrieve a replacement. He opened it and his eyes went wide. He shook his head and quickly grabbed the light bulb packages and closed the door. "God Damn teenagers. If they are going to have sex, they should at least do it in their rooms." He muttered among other things as he passed Aerith and Yuffie. 

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at Cid. "You saw?" She asked. Her and Aerith were hoping by now that they were dressed and ready to get out of the closet.

Cid nodded and continued down the hall, muttering something about, "Disgusting" or something other.

Aerith unlocked the door, so when they awoke they could leave and kill Yuffie a bit later on…

**Later that night...**

Tifa felt another tear fall down her cheeks. Sora had left about thirty minutes ago. He asked Donald and Goofy to give him more time and they respectfully did. She wiped the tear away.

"Aw… Teef… don't worry…" Yuffie assured, patting her back.

Aerith nodded. "He may come back… you never know with these things…" She gently handed Tifa a tissue.

Tifa looked at the night sky. "Maybe… maybe he just might…" Yuffie and Aerith smiled at her comment.

_Please, Sora, if you do come back to me, come back to me in one piece…_

_And you better not forget that I said I loved you!_

* * *

I loved the ending of this chapter. It's sweet. There is going to be one more chapter and maybe an epilouge... I dunno... 

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Happy Ending?

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

_Dedicated to my mom's friend who passed away this morning. May her voice live on._

I decided to add Shera in this chapter. I planned out that Cid was going to say something stupid and needed another person to punish him...

Warning: Cid bashing (Only once), hm... Use of swears... Yuffie falling down and stealing materia... Tifa being depressed...

* * *

Tifa, who was usually upbeat and cheerful, was now depressed. She was commonly found either in her room or just in Ansem's study, reading some of his books, claiming that she just wanted to learn more. Cloud had tried to cheer her up by taking her back to their own world to see Marlene, Barret, and the others. Marlene tried herself to cheer Tifa up by taking her to see her old Master Zangan but it didn't work. Aerith, Megumi and Yuffie took Tifa on a shopping spree, promising to buy her anything for Sora's return. But… they only earned a smile when they mentioned Sora. Not even Yuffie stealing Materia from Cid couldn't cheer her up. Or Yuffie falling down a flight of stairs near the Bailey and landing in a mud puddle. Cid tried also, but he made a fatal flaw by saying something so stupid that he got whacked over the head with Aerith's staff and a lecture from his wife, Shera.

"Hey, Cheer Up! I mean, by the worst Sora could be dead!" Cid said one day, trying to cheer her up.

Tifa covered her face quickly and ran to her room. Aerith clutched her staff, holding it high above Cid's head, fierce anger coursing through her body. Cloud tried to grip Aerith's waist and pull her away but surprisingly, Aerith seemed to overpower Cloud and push him away. The staff came down and… WHACK! Cid kneeled down, rubbing his head. Shera, who seemed happy by Aerith's punishment grabbed Cid by the ear and pulled him to the nearest room to 'talk' to him.

The only thing that was heard that night was Shera's yells and Cid's pleas.

Leon even tried, hearing about her winning streak in the coliseum, he set up a Tournament himself. Tifa seemed to go with the idea, but after seeing her fight some heartless earlier before, it was apparent that she lost her fighting spirit. She had a match against Elena. Elena, who won, was very disturbed by the effort Tifa made and refused to accept any trophy. She even tried to cheer Tifa up or maybe even get her angry enough to fight. But… no success there…

Tifa was in one depressing mood. A mood she could only get out of if Sora came back.

Which was likely ever to happen. Right?

Tifa watched the fireworks explode, one by one. Today was the day people would celebrate the end of the chaos, peacefulness, and to finally be with their loved ones… Except for one person…

_Her._

She was alone on this day. The day where Happiness was the main mood. She shouldn't be here, she isn't _happy_. She gripped the gate she leaned on and glanced down. She saw Aerith and Cloud cuddling, he was whispering in her ear. Vincent and Yuffie lied in front of them, Vincent had his cape draped over both of them, doing who knows what. Megumi was sitting in Leon's lap, taking in the scent of her hair. And even Cid was getting some love. Shera was buried in the crook of his neck, Cid grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She sighed.

_How come Tifa Lockheart never had a happy ending?_

Sure, she had some, but they were rare.

Neither with Cloud nor with anyone else she tried. She tapped her ringers on the solid stone, her hand supporting her chin. How long had it been exactly since Sora left?

A week. A week and a day to be exact. And no sign of Sora. How could she expect him to come back? He was home after a year, seeing his parents, friends, etc. And, no matter how jealous or angry she got…

Kairi.

Kairi would be with him, she would make him happy. She better, or she will definitely have earned a good ass kicking from Tifa.

"Tifa?" A voice asked, sounding strangely familiar.

She was about to turn around, but stopped. _'No, Lockheart, you're just imagining it…'_

"Tifa." The voice now sounded like it was irritated.

Again, she felt the urge to turn around. "Listen, I can't help you. Your missing the fireworks… if you need something go ask Leon."

The voice growled. "Dammit, Teef, this is not funny."

Tifa had enough now. She turned around and clenched her fist. "Listen! I'm all alone on this night because Sora never came back! Now, let me be depressed and leave!" She turned back around, feeling stressed more than ever now.

Suddenly she felt someone turn her around and press their lips onto hers. Her eyes were now wide as she gazed at the person.

Sora.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she kissed back, wrapping her arms around Sora's neck. When they drew apart, she rested her forehead on his and smiled smugly. "About time, I almost gave up."

Sora grinned."It took me a while ya know... I had to kill Xemnas and then wait for a way to get back you... it came eventually."

Tifa, feeling naughty all of the sudden dragged Sora to her room.

Tifa knew that this would be a long night. And she didn't mind one bit.

Tifa Lockheart finally had her happy ending.

* * *

I would never deny Tifa of a happy ending. I'm not that cruel. Review please! 


	9. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own KH!

Yay! The final chapter of My Sora Problem! It took me a while to figure out what to do for an Epilogue.

Hell, after I finish Electric Angel Series, I might write a sequel to this. And yes, there is going to be a sequel to Electric Angel. I'll describe what it's about after the chapter.

It is a low possibility of a sequel to this. But… if I do it will appear like at the end of the year. Or after I finish the sequel to Electric Angel.

* * *

Tifa Lockheart, now 22 years old, stood in front of her mirror getting ready for the night where she would hang out with her friends. Sora though, asked if they could go to the Dark Depth's first for a mysterious reason. 

Tifa and Sora had been going out for a couple of years. A couple of years of love, happiness, and hell, lovemaking. Though after a year or two, Tifa wanted to get married to Sora. He didn't even mention the idea of marriage. Or even children! _'Maybe, he doesn't want it at all.'_ She thought. What if… What if Sora wanted to break up with her? Cloud and Aerith were married, with a very pregnant Aerith, Yuffie and Vincent were engaged, and Megumi and Leon were married also.

_Was Tifa Lockheart going to have a bad ending after all?_

"Teef, whatcha thinkin' about?" Yuffie asked, fiddling her fingers strangely as if trying to keep a secret.

Tifa turned to stare at the ninja. "You know how Sora asked if we could go to the Dark Depth's?" Yuffie nodded. "Well… what if Sora wants to break up with me?"

Yuffie stared at her for a while. _'Far from the truth…'_ The ninja thought and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Teef! He loves you! No need to worry." She smiled reassuringly.

Tifa smiled weakly, her eyes glossy. "Thanks… I hope your right."

Yuffie glared at Tifa. "Oh, come on Teef! I'm always right!"

"Oh? 'Always right'?" Tifa tilted her head. "Remember that time…" Tifa trailed off, eyeing the ninja's face.

"Tifa! I didn't mean to! I promise!" She raised her hands up and covered her face. "Thanks for reminding me."

**Later...**

Tifa and the gang waited at the Dark Depths, all of them, even Yuffie, were strangely patient. Everyone kept their distance from Tifa, even Aerith who always seemed to talk to the girl regularly kept her distance. Tifa usually caught some giggle and laughs from the girls and smiles from the boys.

_What the Hell was going on?_

Sora came, waving to Tifa who gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey, Teef."

"Where were you? You took a long damn time!" Tifa said. Sora smiled bashfully and shut Tifa up with a kiss.

"I got you a present." He held out his hand, the box was wrapped neatly with a pink bow on top.

Tifa frowned. _'Probably another set of gloves.'_ She thought.

She gasped at the contents and looked up. Sora smiled. "Will you marry me?"

Tifa threw her arms around Sora, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"_Yes."_ She whispered in his ear.

**A few month's later...**

Tifa and Sora kissed, after hearing the minister say: "You may now kiss the bride."

Tifa thought it couldn't get any better than this.

A month later it got _much_ better.

* * *

Sora and Tifa got married! Oh yeah… I promised a description of the sequel to Electric Angel, didn't I? 

Well, after spending a year together in the realm of light Sora and Larxene find themselves on Destiny Islands. Kairi's jealous and Sora's parents aren't to understanding with his choice in a partner. Chaos ensues. Will Larxene be able to fit in? Will she be able to win over Sora's parents? Or will Kairi fuck things up like always?

K, there you go. Also, any title suggestions will be great! I can't think of a title for this.

Review!


End file.
